


Life's sweet when I'm with you

by all_thingsbright



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Akashi Seijuurou-centric, CEO Akashi Seijuurou, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, super duper gay guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_thingsbright/pseuds/all_thingsbright
Summary: When work gets rough, Akashi keeps on coming back to see the particular sweet blue-haired baker(aka Kuroko Tetsuya)“I think you need something sweet to cure that sour expression on your face,” as the man in front of him flashed an adorable smile, and placed a cup of tea with its vanilla scent wafting through Akashi’s nose.“I think your sweet smile is more than enough dear,” Akashi smirked towards the baby blue haired boy.“Akashi-kun is sly.”
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	Life's sweet when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time actually posting here on archive so i hope you guys would enjoy it  
> comments and kudos are welcomed :D

Advertisements with their blinding neon lights, engines of vehicles roaring across the roads, the incessant chattering of people was slowly getting on the nerves of Akashi. Sighing deeply, he clutched his brown leather bag praying to god he can make it through the swarms of people on the streets.

It wasn’t easy being CEO of one of the biggest conglomerate in Japan, and the pressures from his father just keeps on burdening the sleep deprived man. Known as the Red Emperor to all businesses in Japan, Akashi was a man that never had people oppose him, afraid that the pair of scissors sitting on his desk would slice them up. Swiftly, he breezed through the crowds during the rush hour hoping to settle down in a nearby cafe. To his dismay, most of the cafes were either full or just filled with uncouth high schoolers screwing around. _Tch_ he clicked his tongue, as he continued walking down the streets.

_7.05pm_ Akashi looked at his watch, as he noticed the sky adorn golden hues of yellow and hints of red. Noticing he wasn’t around the central, as the amount of people around him grew lesser and the streets became quieter. He stumbled upon a quaint pastry shop, different from those he would visit around his office. The little dog paw sign has the shop’s name “NIGOU” plastered, with potted plants surrounding the entrance. The mini chalkboard held by a stand displayed today’s special with cute little drawings to decorate the board.

Gripping the door, he pushed the door ringing the bell at the top signalling to the staff a customer has entered. Akashi scanned his eyes observing the interior of the pastry shop. Assortments of desserts were displayed in the glass case: macarons, cupcakes, eclairs the list can go on.

“Would you like to dine in or takeaway?” someone suddenly appeared in front of Akashi. Shocked at the sudden presence, his eyes met blue doe-like eyes. A man standing in front of him, with his slightly frazzled hair wearing a pastel blue apron with a dog badge attached to the left of his chest. His pale snow skin radiates underneath the lights. Akashi knows that he’s staring. _He knows._

_Kuroko Tetsuya_ he eyed the badge closely

“Ano, you shouldn’t stare at people so intently like that,” Kuroko softly spoke, slightly puffing out his cheeks.

“Sorry, it’s just that I find you quite adorable,” Akashi teasingly said whilst slightly smirking.

Puffing out his pink cheeks in embarrassment, Kuroko cleared his throat trying to simmer down the warmth that was growing evidently on his face. This made Akashi even more interested, because damn well he knows that this man that appeared in front of him is darn right cute. Not that he already admitted it but he couldn’t help poke fun at him just to see how he would react.

“i’d be dining in dear,” flashing his most princely smile that made flowers bloom in Kuroko’s heart

_Be still my pathetic heart_

Kuroko told himself as if it was a mantra, and lead the red-head to his table. The bluenette quickly excused himself leaving Akashi alone to scan through the interior of the shop. It felt calm and homey with fairy lights hanging above him twinkling, the fragrant smell of tea and coffee brewing. His shoulder droop wearily as a sign of exhaustion, noticed by Kuroko.

“Have you decided what you wanted to order?” a wild Kuroko appears in front of Akashi startling him accidentally. Giggling slightly at the red-head’s reaction, his face returned back to his deadpanned expression. Akashi propped his arms on the table and rested his head on his palms and charmingly replied

“Surprise me, Tetsuya,” in his deep husky voice, _that was illegal, almost too illegal_ for Kuroko. It wasn’t fair for the most gorgeous man Kuroko has seen in his life with his piercing heterochromatic eyes, his sharp jaw-line and _oh god that smile, that goddamn smile_ to simply say his first name in the most intimate and sensual way.

_Wait how does he know my name?_ Kuroko stopped and pondered.

“The little badge attached onto you, displayed your adorable name Tetsuya,” Akashi replied smugly as if reading Kuroko’s mind.

Kuroko stared wide-eyed abashedly towards Akashi’s shameless flirting, _not that he would admit how much he loved it._

“It isn’t fair if you didn’t introduce yourself sir.” Kuroko monotonously _(attempting)_ retorted back with his deadpanned expression.

“Akashi Seijuurou.”

“Nice to meet you Akashi-san,”

“Just call me Seijuurou, Testuya,” as a smug appeared on Akashi’s face, knowing that his shameless flirting was winning over the blue netter over.

“Akashi-san, I barely know you,” Kuroko retorted back with his dead fish eyes

_“Seijuurou.”_

_“Akashi-san”_

_“Akashi,”_

_“Akashi-kun,”_

_“A-ka-shi,”_

_“A-ka-shi-kun,”_

Akashi found it endearing to see this man he just met arguing adorably with him. Sighing lightly, he gave up convincing Kuroko to say his name.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was quick to excuse himself as he had a job to “surprise” the red-head.

* * *

_Several minutes later…_

A plate of cheesecake garnished with berries and a cup of peppermint tea was placed on the table. Akashi being impressed by the presentation, his elegant fingers brought the teacup towards his lips and sipped it. The gentle mint scent calmed the exhausted nerves of the CEO; he sliced a piece of the cake and stuffed the fork in his mouth. The tartness of the berries compliments the sweetness of the cheesecake, satisfying the red-head’s tastebuds. The red-head CEO didn’t know where he had the appetite to down his cake in a few minutes, maybe he was hungry or the dessert was just that delicious.

“How did you find the dessert?” One of the staff came towards Akashi. The badge attached on the staff displayed the name Kagami Taiga. The spiky red hair and wild eyebrows definitely caught the eyes of the customers.

“The meal was splendid, compliments to the person who made this,” Akashi replied to Kagami.

“Heh, that’s good to hear! Kuroko’s desserts never seem to fail.” Kagami cheerfully replied.

“Hmm? Tetsuya made this?”The red-head CEO hummed in amusement.

Kagami slightly raised his eyebrow confused at the sudden familiarity Akashi was showing toward his friend. He simply bowed and returned back to his station until he heard Akashi said

“Kagami, could you call Tetsuya to meet me? I just want a small chat with him before I make a leave,”

“Oh erhm sure just hold on for a while.” Kagami spluttered out as quick as he could

“YO KUROKO, TABLE 13 NEEDS YOU!”

“You don’t need to yell Kagami-kun,” Kuroko replied annoyed at his friend shouting about.

Sheepishly rubbing his neck, Kagami gave an apologetic smile and told Kuroko about a customer wanting to talk to him. Oh Akashi-kun, Kuroko thought. Honestly, for Kuroko he couldn’t even get a break from his heart thumping so hard around a man that he barely knew at all. Wiping his hands on a dry cloth he proceeded to make his way towards Akashi-kun;s table.

“Ah Tetsuya, I didn’t know you were the on in-charge of all the baked goods here,” the red-head flashing a smile towards Kuroko, it felt like a cupid shot the bluenette directly to his heart. Calming his fanboying nerves he replied back

“Yes, Kagami-kun and I manage the baked good here but mostly it’s me baking the sweets fresh everyday,” the bluenette calmly replied. A thought popped in Kuroko’s mind

“By the way Akashi-kun, did the peppermint tea helped you to relax?” Hint of worry evident in Kuroko’s voice. Akashi was quite surprised at the mere fact that a total stranger was that observant to notice his exhaustion. To the red-head ,he felt completely touched and thankful for the genuine care shown by Kuroko. As to Akashi no one these days would genuinely ask about your well-being and not to mention a person you've just met. Akashi gently grabbed the bluenette’s palm and placing a kiss.

_OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod his lips are so soft_ Kuroko thought

His face was flushed, Kuroko couldn’t even dare look at Akashi in the eyes. Laughing at the adorable nature of the bluenette, he got up from his chair and when dangerously close to his ear.

“Thank you for your service Tetsuya. Next time, I’d rather have you” He whispered teasingly almost too sensual causing Kuroko to just have a meltdown due to the goddamn sexiness Akashi was exuding. And if he could rate Akashi-kun’s sexiness out of 10 it would be way off the scale. Kuroko was in too much shock due to the red-head’s audacity to continuously carry on with the shameless flirting. With that said, Akashi pecked Kuroko on the cheek and paid for his food. Kuroko holding a business card with Akashi’s contact on it, quickly shoves it into his pockets and started cleaning up the shop.

“Kuroko, you’re finally getting la-i-“ Kagami couldn’t even finish as Kuroko flung a cleaning brush hitting his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i love fluff //^-^//, thank you for reading <3


End file.
